A Pokémon Master ~Part8(The Conclusion)~
by Raeha
Summary: Read the story!


A Pokémon Master ~Part8 (The Conclusion)~ Ash and friends are traveling towards the Unknown Dungeon. Everyone has heard that Mewtwo, the ultimate pokemon, flew away to live there in peace. Ash is hoping to find Mewtwo and capture it. As the young trainers (and master) walk along the path to the dungeon everyone discusses what they know about Mewtwo and the legends. "Well I heard that Mewtwo went to the dungeon to train his clones and will try to defeat the human world," says Rebecca. "I heard that Mewtwo was so scared of being captured that it ran away," added Tracy in his I-know-it-all voice. "I don't think so guys," said Ash. He was thinking about it for a while and he seemed to think that Mewtwo was more than a legend. He seemed to KNOW that for a fact but he didn't mention anything to his friends. After about 8 hours walking they stopped at a peaceful waterfall. Misty and Rebecca went swimming while the guys pitched the tents and set up camp. Then they joined the girls in the water. They let out their water pokemon or at least the ones that could get wet. They set the others free to explore the land. Then a wild game of water tag was played. Squirtle was IT first. After he tagged Pikachu, Pikachu tagged Rebecca. Rebecca tagged Staryu who tagged Tracy. The game went on like this for about 1 hour and a half. Then the humans dried themselves and put the pokemon back in the pokeballs. Ash cooked steaks for dinner. Togepi really seemed to enjoy his. Everyone else was scared to try Ash's cooking (wonder why). After dinner Ash and Misty went for a 'walk' while Rebecca and Tracy talked about their sketches and observations of the local wild pokemon. When the red-in-the-face couple returned (ash with lipstick on his already red face) the six exchanged stories about Mewtwo and other pokelegends. Ash told of the time that he saw the golden bird over the rainbow, the time Moltres saved him, and when he saw Mew at the port to New Island. Misty told of the stories about Articuno living near the Seafoam Islands. Rebecca and Tracy told about Mewtwo. Rebecca also told about Zapdos. Tracy mentioned a Dragonite. He said, "Some people told me that a Dragonite could kill a human with one try." Misty and Ash didn't believe him but Rebecca seemed to hang on his every word. (No she doesn't LIKE him). Soon they got tired and went to sleep under the stars. The next day they weren't but a mile from the cave's entrance. When they arrived Ash was really excited to say the least. Misty was happy that Ash was happy and was being brave about going inside. Rebecca was scared and hid behind Ash. Tracy just laughed at Rebecca calling her a, "Little baby scaredy Mew." Ash went in with Misty at his side. Rebecca followed close behind and Tracy took up the rear. As the group went in they noticed that the walls were cold and slightly damp. They journeyed further into the cave. Back towards a corner Ash caught a quick glimpse of a purplish body. He noticed it was Mewtwo. He told Misty and went alone to catch it. Misty and their friends stayed a safe enough distance behind. When Ash approached Mewtwo he slowly took Mew from his belt and let it free. Then they could hear it. A voice that wasn't human. It was a deep voice and sounded strange, "Welcome Ash. I see you have come to capture me." Ash looked at Mewtwo in shock. "Yes" was all he could say. Well you will have to defeat me first. "Mew I also noticed you are helping this one," commented the voice as Mewtwo pointed at Mew. "Mew-mew-mew-mew-mew-mew-mew (I promised. Now I will help him become the only master. We will capture you)." "You talk big Mew almost as if I will give in that easily. Please excuse me and my brother Ash." "I guess" Ash said. Mew and Mewtwo talked telepathically for a few moments. CONVERSATION: Mew: He is the one brother. Give in and it'll make things easier. Mew2: I know he's the one but I have to know how strong he is now. Mew: I guess but don't hurt him. Mew2: Don't worry brother. Mew: At least now we can help destiny. Mew2: Yes at least. Let's fight! Mew: Ok, good luck END After Mew and Mewtwo had finished Ash brought out his strongest pokemon. Ash sent out Mew and his new pokemon...........Dragonair! Everyone but Misty and the pokemon stared at Ash in disbelief. They didn't know about his Dragonair. "Dragonair, dragon rage now. Mew psychic" Ash commanded his pokemon. Mewtwo used psychic. Mew and Dragonair were equal to Mewtwo. Ash had one last trick up his sleeve. "Dragonair, hyper beam while mew do our little secret attack." Dragonair hit Mewtwo dead on and Mew used a combination of psychic and amnesia. Mewtwo was defeated and Ash threw a master ball at it. It was captured. Ash did his pose and Pikachu zapped the ball to make it stop wiggling. Ash let his new pokemon out. Together the eight (Ash, Misty, Rebecca, Tracy, Pikachu, Togepi, Mew, and Mewtwo) walked out. *~*~ Author's Note: If you want to read the next part(s) then I'll have to get some responses. If there are no responses I'll quit writing these stories. Thanks to all of my fans! ~*~* 


End file.
